Just Stopping By : One Shot
by Afleurdelis
Summary: Penelo decides to visit Larsa, and Larsa has something that he wants to tell Penelo. [LarsaxPenelo]


I debated about writing a story like this because Larsa is only twelve years old. However, Larsa is my favorite character, and I really wanted to write something with him in it. I might do something else in the future, I am unsure yet. I was bored, and I haven't written anything in a while, so I thought that I might try this. I think I am a little rusty, so sorry about that.

* * *

A knock outside of his door alerted him that he had a guest. Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, now the emperor of Archadia, glanced up at the doors of his study chambers, despite not being able to see who his guest would be. "You may enter," he stated, still in curiosity to who had been at his door.

In a few moments his curiosity was satisfied to reveal his friend Penelo. She had a bright smile on her face as she entered, and he felt himself jump with pleasant surprise. He rose out of his seat, and then quickly walked around his desk to that he could approach her. He took her hands into his own as he looked up at her, a little taller than he had been at their last encounter, which had been a few months.

"Penelo, how nice it is to see you. I did not expect to be with you again for quite some time." His face was beaming, and then he let go of her hands when he realized that he had taken them.

She grinned back at him, looking down to meet his eyes. "Yeah. I thought that I would stop by to visit since I haven't had time to write lately."

"I've noticed," he said as his mind drifted into thinking about the letters he kept in the drawer of his bedside table. "I have become worried about you as the time grew between your letters, despite your warning me." Penelo merely smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me. I was with Vaan the whole time." Larsa smirked back at her rather mischievously.

"Actually, that is rather the reason why I was quite worried." Penelo laughed at this.

"Oh, he isn't that bad." He started to wonder exactly how she had been doing with Vaan around for her company when he decided to inquire about it.

"How have you and Vaan been lately? With the absence of your letters I would not know."

"Everything is basically the same." The words caused him to freeze, wondering what they could mean, but Penelo continued to talk. "Vaan is still Vaan, just with an airship and more loot."

"That is good to hear. I am afraid not much has changed since my last letter to you either." There was a slight pause before Larsa spoke again.

"Would you like to come downstairs with me?" He grabbed her by the wrist, and started to lead her outside of his study toward the end of the hallway. She blinked, a bit in shock as he pulled her with more force than she expected him to. "There is something that I want to show you."

She had no idea what he intended on, but she did not think that whatever it was could be too much harm. "Okay, sure."

He lead her to the stairway, and then out towards the back of the palace into a garden. He stopped pulling her, although he liked her touch, and turned around to smile back at her.

"I did not have a opportunity to show you before, so I thought that I would show you now."

Penelo looked around at the garden, taking in its beauty. "Wow. I have never seen so many beautiful plants before."

He grinned. "I thought you might like it. Would you like to wander through the gardens with me?" Penelo nodded.

"Yeah. I'd like to look around." Larsa had an amused look on his face as he watched her look of wonder, taking in he sight of some of the most beautiful flowers in Archades.

"Still, Penelo, it is rather nice to see you. How long have you planned to make your stay? You and Vaan are always welcome to use the guest facilities here." He silently prayed that she would take him up on the offer.

"I don't know yet," she replied, bending over to smell one of the flowers. His face flushed pink as he found that he had a rather nice view from behind. She turned around to face him when she noticed the look on his face. "What is it, Larsa?" He took a moment before he replied, a little surprised at himself as he came out of a short daze.

"Oh, it's... it's nothing." He smiled at her for a moment before he spoke again. "Come, let us sit down for a moment." He lead her over to a bench that rested under one of the large trees, and allowed her to sit first.

"Okay. Did you want to talk about something?"

"I have something that I wanted to tell you." He took her hands in his again, smiling down at her as he remembered one of their first encounters. "I like you, Penelo."

She flushed a color of red, looking up at him in disbelief. "Larsa, I... I don't know what to say." He had not gotten his hopes up too much, although it still was a disappointment to him.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" She took a while before answering.

"A little. It's just... Larsa, you're twelve."

"I will not remain twelve years forever."

"Still, it would be wrong if I did anything with you. You're so innocent."

"I may be naïve, but I am not so innocent. I know more than you think I know."

"Larsa, I know that you are mature for your age, my age even, but in some ways you are still not grown up enough yet."

"Is that the only reason?" Penelo looked down before replying.

"I...Larsa..." He placed on of his hands under her chin, and lifted her face up to his as he leaned over to hers. He paused before moving in any closer to judge her reaction to what he was about to do.

She did not push him away, but she did not lean in to meet him either. He looked into her eyes before closing his and placed his lips against hers. A warm feeling spread through him

"You do not have to answer," he said, looking in her eyes again. She nodded. "For right now I want nothing more than to be a friend to you."

"What about later?"

"I cannot say. However, I will not bring this conversation up again until I am older. I do not want to make you uncomfortable again. Do you understand me, Penelo?"

"I understand."


End file.
